David Tennant & You
by ChanelCoco11
Summary: David Tennant has found you somehow, in your house. Passion and sensuality runs high; maybe he's the doctor after all.


I heard a creek in the floor that made me suddenly wake up, frightened I shouted, "Whose there!"

"It's all right, dear." My ears prickled at the sound of that sultry, soothing purr emmitted from the being.

That voice - I must be dreaming. Oh god my parents are staying over, did they hear us? Fuck.

"No, you're not dreaming," the voice chuckled.

I jerked my head from the pillow to be met with perfection. Did i say that out loud, or can he read my mind? I nearly had a panic attack when my eyes focused on the figure sitting in my desk chair, right next to me, in my room. His sweet, seductive smile hypnotized me and all the neurons in my brain dumped everything I had ever learned in life.

I couldn't make words, only incomprehensible mumbles and guppy lips. My breath quickened yet shortened, and I lost all feeling in my legs. I felt as if I was slipping into shock at the mere sight of all the beauty that beheld him. He chuckled again, a laugh so engagingly adorable I wanted to rip my clothes off right then without question.

"What am I doing here, you might wonder." I managed a nod, my jaw still agape and slowly filling up with drool. His eyes locked with mine and right then, I felt I needed to change underwear. My body became flushed with fervency at the sight of his tantalizing smirk. He didn't say another word - if he had I definitely would've needed to change underwear - but began to unbutton his shirt, not breaking his hypnotizing gaze through my soul.

My heart skipped a beat with each button he unfastened. All the questions I had were erased in an instant. He had complete mind control over me with his eyes, those piercing, icy pools of pure bliss and desire. As if I didn't already think I was about to have an orgasm, he just had to go and say it;

"You are sworn to obey me now, yes?"

Because my mind was clearly unresponsive in this moment, I relied on my instincts, which were to help him remove his shirt as quickly as possible and explore his mouth with my tongue, but I literally could not move. My heart pounded in my chest from the surrealism of it, and the immense amounts of regret I knew I would have if I blew this moment.

His cunning smile and infamous contorted expression sent shocks throughout my body. I nodded eagerly at his demand and ordered him with my eyes to have his way with me. He wasted no time, pulling my shirt off with one fierce tug, capturing my lips hungrily. Although my parents were in the other room, the thought of being caught and being risky made the situation all more exciting. I loved him and he loved me, age was but a number, we were just two lovers in lust and love.

I let a tiny moan escape when his hand slid over my bum and already knew things were going to get noisy.

"David, there are people sleeping here," I whispered, my voice husky with longing. He pursed his soft, full lips together in thought. The fog in my mind was slowly dissipating.

A shuffling then sounded outside of my door, and David leapt towards it, pressing his ear against the chilly wood.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly confused at his urgency. In a strange way, it turned me on. He was just such a beautiful creature, in mind, body, and essence. How I happened to be in the same room with him or where he appeared from still flabbergasted me, but I dared not ask in fear of him vanishing into thin air right before my starstruck eyes.

"Where can we go?" he whispered. I quickly blinked while racking my brain for any sort of realistic response, but I simply couldn't given the circumstances. I was blowing it. His furrowed brow retracted back into a smooth kind pout as he stepped towards me with that debonair grace of his. "You do want this, yes?" His voice alone enticed me so, and then he took his god-like hand to grasp mine and agonizingly slowly slid it down his pants.

Before I wasted another precious second of this unexplainable opportunity, I ripped his pants off with one fell swoop and attached my mouth to his, my tongue excitedly exploring his. He in return firmly cupped my left buttock and thrust me into the air so I could proceed to wrap my legs around him so not an inch of space was between us.

His passion was ready to do some damage; the feeling of it along my thigh boiled my blood and sent electricity throughout my body. And those teeth, those pearly white, perfectly structured bones knew just how hard or soft to bite my lips as if he'd known me forever.

I wasn't ready for this at all. It was too overwhelming. The sensation I felt from simply his touch was too much to handle. He disconnected his mouth from mine to wander towards my ear, his hot breath tickling the rim of the outside. Beads of sweat formed on my brow and a chill shivered down my spine. "I will rule you," he cooed, inclining me to rid of my underwear and force him inside me.


End file.
